Il regalo più desiderato
by Ida59
Summary: È Natale, e Severus ha un solo, grande desiderio. È il seguito di "Alba d'innocenza".


Il regalo più desiderato

 **Titolo** : Il regalo più desiderato

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 16/18 ottobre 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** Per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** È Natale, e Severus ha un solo, grande desiderio.È il seguito di "Alba d'innocenza".

 **Parole/pagine** : 1647/4

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Il regalo più desiderato

Le settimane erano trascorse veloci, inseguendosi l'una con l'altra nell'attesa del venerdì sera, quando Elyn finalmente raggiungeva il preside a Hogwarts e il resto del mondo svaniva davanti al sorriso della donna che amava.

Anche quella sera Severus la attendeva con il solito appassionato desidero, reso ancora più ardente dal fatto che stavano cominciando le vacanze di Natale ed Elyn sarebbe quindi rimasta tra le sue braccia molto più a lungo, in un castello che presto sarebbe stato semi deserto, permettendo loro molta più libertà del solito.

Il mago tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, impaziente, mentre con la mano accarezzava piano la tasca segreta dell'abito, quella che sopra il suo cuore custodiva la preziosa ampolla del profumato olio da massaggi che ogni venerdì pomeriggio distillava con amore per Elyn, per spargerlo poi con ardente passione su tutta la sua pelle quando finalmente sarebbe stata di nuovo tra le sue braccia.

Severus socchiuse gli occhi inspirando piano, anelando con eccitato desiderio al profumo di Elyn, della sua pelle, dei suoi capelli. _Del suo sorriso._

Sì, il sorriso di Elyn, _bello e dolce_ , profumava di felicità e di futuro, brillava d'amore nei suoi occhi nocciola e portava la serenità nell'anima del mago sulle ali di quel perdono che lo aveva riportato alla vita.

Quando Elyn era tra le sue braccia, il passato non poteva più tormentarlo, ma gli bastava anche solo evocarne il ricordo nei pensieri per scacciare ogni fantasma ed ogni incubo dalle sue notti, ora finalmente tranquille anche quando lei non dormiva al suo fianco.

Di nuovo il mago contò mentalmente i giorni che avrebbero trascorso insieme nel castello: tanti, eppure sempre troppo pochi per la fame d'amore che stringeva il suo cuore in una morsa d'insaziabile desiderio alimentato dalla mancanza di tutta una vita.

Eppure Severus era felice, immensamente felice, come mai aveva neppure sognato di poter essere. Lo dimostrava il suo volto, il sorridente riflesso che dal vetro lo osservava, la bocca dischiusa in quel sorriso che la sua donna tanto amava e che molti mesi prima, quando ancora giaceva inerte in un letto del San Mungo combattendo tra la vita e la morte, per la prima volta era nato sulle sue labbra sottili, dono prezioso che il mago con doloroso sforzo aveva voluto fare alla Guaritrice che con amore si prendeva cura di lui.1

Un intenso brivido di piacere percorse veloce la schiena del mago al ricordo di quel momento, quando la Guaritrice, stupita e felice di quel suo primo sorriso, non era riuscita a trattenere la mano e con le dita gli aveva sfiorato appena le labbra, piano, delicata, incredula, mentre negli occhi nocciola si accendevano lacrime di felicità.

Era ancora lo stesso intenso brivido di piacere: allora del tutto sconosciuto, adesso, invece, ben conosciuto e bramato dal suo corpo.

Era in quel momento che era nato il suo amore per Elyn, senza neppure che lui stesso ne avesse coscienza? Nel momento in cui, per la prima volta dopo tanti, troppi anni, aveva desiderato sorridere per rincuorarla, per renderla felice?

Severus sospirò piano, con desiderio, lasciando che il sorriso si impadronisse totalmente delle sue labbra, colmo di _dolce passione,_ come tanto piaceva alla sua Elyn.

Le vacanze di Natale erano trascorse fin troppo velocemente, anche se Elyn era riuscita, con fare molto misterioso e affermando che ancora non gli aveva dato il suo regalo, ad allungarle di qualche giorno rimanendo ancora al castello che si era ormai di nuovo riempito di studenti e professori mentre la normale vita della scuola riprendeva.

Al solo pensiero che Elyn tornasse al suo lavoro al San Mungo e lui sarebbe rimasto di nuovo cinque giorni senza di lei, durante la settimana, Severus si sentiva tremendamente solo.

Era strano, è vero, per un uomo che come lui aveva sempre vissuto in silenziosa solitudine, ma Elyn in pochi mesi era diventata così importante per il mago, che il pensiero di non poterla vedere anche per un solo giorno o di non tenerla stretta a sé ogni notte era quasi insopportabile.

Avevano di nuovo cenato da soli nell'appartamento sopra la presidenza, com'erano soliti fare per restare in intimità senza che Severus si sentisse in imbarazzo davanti a tutti gli studenti, con Elyn seduta al suo fianco alla tavola dei professori senza poi avere il coraggio neppure di sfiorarle la mano, capace solo di guardarla con intensità negli occhi abbozzando un sorriso lieve, muto, sentendo fissi su di sé gli occhi di tutti gli occupanti della Sala Grande.

Minerva aveva acconsentito paziente a sostituirlo ancora una volta al centro della tavolata dei professori, lanciando un'indecifrabile occhiata alla Guaritrice; uscendo dalla presidenza si era addirittura concessa di scambiare un'irriverente strizzatina d'occhi col ritratto di Silente che, invece, se la rideva impunemente sotto i baffi.

Elyn gli sorrideva, bella come sempre ai suoi occhi innamorati, poi con un tocco di bacchetta fece comparire una bottiglia di pregiato vino elfico, una di quelle per le grandi occasioni che Albus aveva messo da parte con cura.

Mentre appellava silenziosamente due eleganti calici, il mago la guardò turbato, temendo che la presenza del pregevole vino significasse solo che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima sera che Elyn avrebbe passato tra le sue braccia al castello.

Ma la Guaritrice gli sorrideva, dolcissima e innamorata, le iridi nocciola screziate dai riflessi d'oro delle fiamme del camino ed i lunghi capelli castani che in morbidi riccioli le incorniciavano il viso:

\- Hai lavorato a lungo, _oggi_ …

Il mago non rispose e continuò a fissarla con fare interrogativo: aveva lavorato come il solito, quel giorno, neppure un istante di più; appena finito, era corso a stringerla fra le braccia e a riempirla di baci, come ogni altra sera di quei primi giorni della settimana di lavoro.

Il sorriso di Elyn si aprì ancora di più, divertito e irriverente:

\- Quindi, non sai che giorno è, _oggi_ …

Severus la fissò stupito. Che giorno avrebbe dovuto mai essere?

\- È il nove gennaio, _oggi_ , – sussurrò dolcemente la maga, il sorriso che le illuminava il viso, - è il tuo compleanno!

Il mago aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse senza dire nulla.

Il suo compleanno non era mai stato un giorno speciale, anzi, era sempre stato un giorno da dimenticare. Ricordava fin troppo bene gli improperi e le accuse di suo padre quando la mamma preparava una torta cercando di festeggiare la ricorrenza.

\- Severus…

Elyn si era avvicinata, la coppa di vino elfico in mano e un dolce sorriso sulle labbra:

\- Io voglio festeggiare il tuo compleanno, _oggi_ …

\- Non l'ho mai festeggiato, - rispose ritraendosi un poco, sulla difensiva, lo sguardo nero duro e cupo, - non ho alcun motivo per…

\- Ooh… sì che hai un motivo per farlo, Severus! – lo interruppe la maga. – _Io_ sono quel motivo, perché _io_ voglio farlo. Tu sei vivo, Severus, e oggi compi trentanove meravigliosi anni. – esclamò con voce commossa. - Anche per merito _mio_.

Il mago si perse nel nocciola dorato di quegli occhi colmi d'amore mentre Elyn si sedeva sulle sue ginocchia. La strinse forte a sé, in silenzio, affondando il viso nei serici capelli e aspirandone piano la fragranza. Era vero: se era vivo, lo doveva anche a lei, e al suo amore, forse soprattutto a lei e non solo alle magiche lacrime di Fanny.

\- E poi ho un regalo per te! – sussurrò la maga con enfasi sulle sue labbra, con la stessa aria misteriosa che aveva assunto fin dall'inizio della serata.

Le permise di sciogliersi dal suo appassionato abbraccio, senza mai lasciarla un istante con lo sguardo nero, ora scintillante d'amore.

Elyn fece apparire una piccola pergamena strettamente arrotolata, annodata con un fiocco di colore verde acido, proprio come il camice che indossava al San Mungo. Gliela porse sorridendo felice.

Era la sua libertà, le dimissioni dal San Mungo per restare sempre vicino a lui: un prestigioso incarico sancito dal Ministero per effettuare ricerche su pozioni curative sotto l'egida del famoso pozionista che era anche Preside della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

Severus rimase a fissarla, muto, nere fiamme d'amore che ardevano nella profondità dei suoi occhi, troppo felice anche solo per respirare: la sua Elyn non se ne sarebbe più andata, dopo quella notte, sarebbe rimasta per sempre con lui, tra le sue braccia, stretta e protetta dal suo amore!

La maga gli aveva fatto un dono meraviglioso, qualcosa che nessuno aveva mai fatto per lui. Gli aveva regalato se stessa, la sua presenza, la sua continua e intima vicinanza: ciò che più d'ogni altra cosa Severus desiderava!

Elyn sapeva bene quali penosi ricordi dell'infanzia il suo compleanno risvegliava nel mago: aveva letto anche quello, insieme a tutto il resto della sua terribile vita, nell'infinito e nero abisso dei suoi occhi sbarrati mentre giaceva tra la vita e la morte al San Mungo, il sangue ardente avvelenato dal morso di Nagini.

Così aveva deciso, con quel gesto particolare, con quel regalo meraviglioso consegnato proprio in quella speciale occasione, di cambiare per sempre il significato di quel giorno che, da quel momento, avrebbe rappresentato per lui l'inizio della loro vita insieme.

 _E Severus non avrebbe certo mai dimenticato di festeggiarlo negli anni a venire!_

Un sorriso nacque prepotente e inarrestabile sulle labbra sottili del mago facendo scintillare d'intensa felicità i profondi occhi neri: Elyn era sua, per sempre, nessuno più l'avrebbe sottratta ai suoi baci, alle sue carezze, al suo amore appassionato!

La maga gli porse il calice colmo del pregiato vino elfico:

\- Allora, vuoi finalmente festeggiare il tuo compleanno come si deve, Severus?

Le sorrise, profondamente commosso, ancora senza parole, prendendo il calice che gli porgeva ed accettando felice il brindisi.

Sì, voleva festeggiare, quella volta voleva degnamente celebrare il compleanno che gli portava l'ineffabile felicità di avere per sempre Elyn al suo fianco.

\- Elyn… - sussurrò commosso, cercando le dolci labbra della donna che amava, - amore mio!

1 Vedi la precedente storia (n. 5) della raccolta: Brivido.

5


End file.
